


Jak słońce i wiatr

by juana_a



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pre-Canon, Romantic Friendship
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-06
Updated: 2011-04-06
Packaged: 2017-10-17 16:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juana_a/pseuds/juana_a
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mal, Artur, trzy pary czerwonych butów i wino na dachu akademika.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jak słońce i wiatr

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skyeofskynet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyeofskynet/gifts).



> tekst powstał na fikatonie 10 na [multifandom_pl](http://www.livejournal.com/users/multifandom_pl/)
> 
> prompt: [JustFabulous](http://www.howlifeworks.com/shopping/Why_are_Chic_Shoe_Clubs_So_Hot_Right_Now_320?AG_ID=1024&cid=7340ak). jednym słowem buty.

look love  
they've given up believing  
they've turned aside our stories of the gentle fall

 

Pokój tonie w blasku ciepłego, popołudniowego słońca. Jest tak jasno, że oczy Artura zaczynają łzawić, litery w książce są zamazane, więc wstaje zrezygnowany i zaciąga zasłonę. Mal odwraca się od komputera i marszczy brwi, nie lubi zasłoniętych okien, lubi słońce i wiatr, zapach bzu i smak truskawek.

— Tylko na chwilkę — obiecuje Artur, siadając na łóżku. Przewraca stronę i notuje coś ołówkiem na marginesie. Mal lubi jego książki, pełne notatek, rysunków i kolorowych karteczek.

Mal kiwa głową i wraca do bezmyślnego przeglądania stron internetowych. Przez chwilę słychać tylko płynącą z głośników muzykę — Mal ma miesiąc włoskiego baroku i laptop Artura jest pełen Vivaldiego, Pergolesiego i Corellego — i ciche klikanie klawiszy.

— Gdybyś był kobietą — zaczyna nagle Mal i Artur unosi gwałtownie głowę znad książki, zatknięty za uchem ołówek spada na pościel. — Gdybyś był kobietą, który styl by ci bardziej odpowiadał? — pyta, odsłaniając ekran.

— Żaden — odpowiada, wzruszając ramionami. Chichot Mal miesza się z dźwiękiem skrzypiec i Artur zamyka książkę. — Chodźmy na zakupy — mówi, łapiąc ją za rękę.

Wybiegają z pokoju, zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi. Ich śmiech niesie się po korytarzach akademika, ludzie się za nimi oglądają i ignorują, kiedy orientują się, że to oni, para wariatów z drugiego piętra, wiecie, ci od cholernego Paryża na ścianie stołówki, artyści od siedmiu boleści. Zatrzymują się dopiero w parku, dysząc ciężko opadają na ławkę i szczerzą się do siebie jak szaleni.

Mal chce wykupić pół sklepu z butami, ale w końcu decyduje się na trzy pary: czółenka, sandałki i trzewiczki, wszystkie czerwone, bo taki ma dzisiaj nastrój. Kupuje mu krawat, niebieski, stwierdzając, że będzie pasował do jego garnituru. Artur przewraca oczami i dla równowagi kupuje dwie koszulki z zabawnymi napisami.

W drodze powrotnej wstępują do sklepu po wino, które wypijają na dachu akademika. Leżą obok siebie, trzymają się za ręce i obserwują gwiazdy, rozpoznają konstelacje, a których nie znają, nazywają sami. Artur myśli, że Mal nie ma nic wspólnego z gwiazdami, Mal jest jak słońce i wiatr, pełna blasku i nieuchwytna.

— Mal — mówi, a ona unosi się lekko na łokciach, pochyla się nad nim i całuje go w kącik ust. — Mal — powtarza, a ona delikatnie głaszcze jego policzek.

Kochają się pod gołym niebem, rozlewając wino na dach i śmiejąc się do gwiazd jak wariaci. Mal wbija paznokcie w jego plecy i obiecuje mu Paryż.

**Author's Note:**

> cytat z piosenki Venny Teng _Gravity_.


End file.
